


Rolling coaster

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras un cambio de look, Tadayoshi sólo busca la aprobación de una persona, a quien parece no importarle demasiado el asunto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling coaster

**Author's Note:**

> { Ohkura Tadayoshi POV }  
>  { Nishikido Ryo POV | [Half down](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3984847) }

Cuando pensaba que iba a tener vacaciones luego de la filmación de la película que saldría en el nuevo álbum, estaba equivocado. Largó un suspiro de cansancio al ver lo que seguía, presentaciones, sesiones de fotografías interminables, prácticas de coreografías y, por supuesto, el verdadero y único significado de la salida de un álbum: las giras promocionales. Tenía que hacer algo distinto, necesitaba verse distinto, por lo que fue a la peluquería con uno de sus compañeros de grupo. Nadie sabía de aquella cosa que se haría en su cabeza, de hecho, ni él mismo, así que le dijo a la simpática señora que lo atendió lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente.

De ese modo apareció al día siguiente para practicar las coreografías de las nuevas canciones en el camarín, sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros.

\- ¿Qué les parece? – Preguntó Tadayoshi, llamando la atención de sus compañeros en referencia a sus cabellos de color dorado.

\- Guau – Dijo Yu.

\- Es un gran cambio – Dijo Shingo.

\- ¿Qué se te dio por hacerte eso? – Preguntó Subaru, vistiéndose con una remera vieja.

\- No lo sé – Respondió el menor, hincándose de hombros -. Estábamos de compras con Yasu y simplemente… Se me ocurrió, ¿no? – Miró a Shota, buscando su aprobación.

\- Ahjá. Así fue.

\- Si estamos todos, ¿por qué no vamos a ensayar de una maldita vez? – Se quejó Ryo, levantándose de su asiento, pasando al lado de Tadayoshi y Shota, quienes le obstruían el paso.

\- Bueno… Parece que no todos nos levantamos de buen humor – Dijo Ryuhei, levantándose de su asiento, seguido por el resto de sus compañeros.

\- Déjalo, Tatsu, ya se le pasará – Le dijo Yu, palmeando la espalda del aludido al ver su expresión de tristeza.

\- Sí – Tadayoshi le dedicó una fingida sonrisa, siguiendo a sus compañeros segundos más tarde.

A la persona que más le importaba que lo mirara, que notara su presencia a su lado, no le había importado en lo más mínimo. De quien realmente le interesaba su opinión al respecto, no había notado su cambio. Realmente, a Ryo, no le importaba Tadayoshi.

Dejó de caminar, viendo su deprimente imagen en el reflejo que le devolvía el vidrio. Así se sintió a lo largo de todo el ensayo culpa suya. Así se equivocó a lo largo del ensayo culpa suya. Lo odiaba por eso, odiaba que ocupara casi el cien por ciento de sus pensamientos, desde los más puros hasta los más pecaminosos. En todos ellos estaba Ryo, cada célula de su cuerpo respondía a su voz, a un mínimo roce de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Y allí estaba, mirando al resto de sus compañeros sentado en un rincón. Una toalla blanca cubría parte de su cabeza, cubría parte de sus dorados cabellos, pero le permitía verlo a él a través del espejo. Su sonrisa, en una situación distinta, iluminaba hasta sus días más nublados, pero en ese momento, lo deprimía más y más.

Flexionó sus piernas llevando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Le molestaba aquella sensación de tristeza. No comprendía cómo una persona podía hacer que sus emociones cambiaran de un momento a otro con sólo una palabra. No estaba del todo seguro desde hacía cuánto tiempo, Ryo se había convertido en su todo y él, prácticamente en su sombra, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Sus mejillas se inflaron, el aburrimiento se estaba haciendo presente en su mente y aunque no lo quisiera, la imagen de Ryo era lo único que miraba. Cubrió sus ojos con la toalla, cruzado de brazos, golpeando levemente su espalda contra la pared, sin percatarse del estante flojo que descansaba sobre su cabeza con cosas de fotografía e iluminación.

\- ¡Cuidado!

El grito lo asustó un poco ocasionando que los golpes que le estaba dando a la pared cesaran. Mas lo sorprendió el hecho de ver que la persona que evitó que aquellas cosas cayeran encima suyo con su propio cuerpo haya sido aquel sujeto que ocupaba gran parte de su mente.

\- Ryo-chan – Musitó, sin entender del todo qué había pasado, una vez la toalla terminó de caer encima suyo a causa de la llegada de Ryo. Tadayoshi miró para todos lados, viendo al alzar la vista el porqué de aquel grito: el estante pendía de un clavo y estaba cayendo directo hacia él, pero por algún motivo estaba inmóvil y sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

\- ¡Ryo! – Gritó Yu, acercándose a ambos.

De nuevo él, de nuevo Ryo lo había salvado.

\- ¿Están bien? – Preguntó Ryuhei.

¿Estaba bien? No lo sabía, sentía que su corazón estaba por detener sus latidos. ¿Quería llorar? O gritar, quizás, pero no sabía por qué. Estaba inmóvil en el suelo, sintiendo que el peso de Ryo se levantaba  de encima suyo, para sentarse sobre sus rodillas, imitándolo Tadayoshi luego, frente a la mirada del resto de sus compañeros.

\- Yo…

\- ¡Idiota! – Le gritó Ryo, asustándolo no solo a él, sino a todos los presentes -. ¡¿En vez de estar golpeando la espalda contra la pared como un tarado cómo no te das cuenta de que eso se te estaba viniendo encima?!

\- ¿Eh? – Musitó Tadayoshi, mirándolo.

\- Por eso siempre tenemos proble – Al apoyar su mano izquierda en el suelo para levantarse, Ryo emitió un leve quejido.

\- Ryo, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Subaru, ayudándolo a levantarse.

\- Sí, creo que… ¿Me habré torcido la muñeca? – Preguntó, intentando mover su muñeca izquierda, hallando que el mínimo movimiento le provocaba un agudo dolor -. ¡Ay…!

\- Mejor ve al hospital y dejemos aquí el ensayo, ¿están de acuerdo? – Preguntó Yu al resto de sus compañeros, asintiendo todos con la cabeza ante la pregunta, excepto Tadayoshi, que aún en el suelo, no había despegado su vista de la de Ryo.

\- Te acompaño – Dijo Tadayoshi, desde el suelo.

\- De acuerdo, pero apresúrate – Lo apuró el morocho.

 

Silencio, eso fue lo que llenó el vacío del automóvil de Ryo camino al hospital. Obviamente, y aunque su dueño no aceptó a la primera, Tadayoshi era quien manejaba el vehículo. No iba a perdonarse que Ryo terminara  con una lesión todavía más seria por su culpa. Suspiró, estacionando el automóvil frente al edificio del hospital, ayudando a Ryo a bajar del automóvil rápidamente.

\- Déjame, esto sí puedo hacerlo solo – Le dijo, dedicándole una media sonrisa. Tadayoshi lo conocía y por eso sabía que estaba fingiendo. Lo acompañó por el recorrido que debió hacer por varias salas hasta dar con una leve inflamación en la zona de la muñeca causada por un golpe, del cual obviamente, Tadayoshi tenía toda la culpa. Le recetaron unos analgésicos si es que el dolor volvía a aparecer y una muñequera para inmovilizar la zona.

De nuevo en el automóvil, reinaba el silencio. El vehículo se detuvo en el estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía Ryo.

\- Entonces… Nos vemos mañana – Dijo Tadayoshi, sacando las llaves del automóvil y entregándoselas a su dueño.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – Le preguntó Ryo, mientras el rubio salía del vehículo y abría la puerta trasera para sacar su bolso.

\- Me voy a casa, ¿por qué? – Se asomó por la puerta abierta del conductor.

\- Si quieres, puedes irte en el auto. De todos modos, no estoy en condiciones para manejar – Le sonrió, mostrándole la mano con la muñequera.

\- No, yo… Iré en taxi y… Lamento eso…

\- No tienes nada qué lamentar. La culpa de eso la tiene tu falta de atención. En serio, no sé cómo no te diste cuenta de aquel estante…

\- ¿Tú cómo lo notaste?

\- Porque te estaba mirando, idiota.

Su respuesta fue seria, al igual que su mirada. Tadayoshi lanzó una inaudible carcajada, desviando su vista, sentía que si Ryo seguía mirándolo de ese modo, le diría cuánto lo amaba y necesitaba.

\- Lamento eso. El día de hoy… Estuve algo distraído.

\- ¿No será culpa de la tintura?

\- ¿Eh?

El morocho salió del automóvil, quedándose del lado del acompañante, apoyando su brazo derecho sobre el techo del vehículo y su mentón sobre el mismo.

\- La próxima vez que vayas a salir con alguien… Hazlo conmigo… De ese modo, me aseguraré de que no cometas otra locura como esa – Sin darle tiempo a réplica, se dio media vuelta y tras ponerle la alarma a su automóvil siguió sus pasos hasta la entrada del edificio. Tadayoshi se quedó mirándolo unos instantes, deseando desde el fondo de su corazón que se diera vuelta y le sonriera, pero los segundos pasaban y Ryo no parecía estar por hacer eso. Suspiró, sonriendo y se giró, caminando hasta la salida -. ¡Okura! – Su voz hizo que se girara, sorprendido por su llamado -. Te queda bien – Se llevó una mano a su cabello para tocarse un mechón -… el cabello de ese modo.

Parpadeó varias veces. Allá estaban las palabras que tanto quiso escuchar. Lo que a Ryo le gustara, estaba bien para él. ¿Tan profundo era el amor que le tenía que se conformaba con aquella distancia? Cuando quiso responder a su halago, aún sin saber del todo qué responderle aparte de un simple “ _gracias_ ”, notó que la puerta de entrada al edificio se cerraba detrás de Ryo.

Quizás su destino era ser su sombra, acostumbrarse a los altibajos que significaban estar en esa montaña rusa llamada Nishikido Ryo. 


End file.
